Journey With Mum
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Sequel to Preparing for a Journey. Ash and Delia along with Pikachu and Mr. Mime travel through Unova together through it seems that Delia is looking for someone other than her husband. Just how will this effect Ash? Especially when he finds out his mother is looking for a bodyguard for him. Written for Challenges, AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 1**

Excitement shone in Ash's eyes as he looked out of the plane's window, besides him his mother sat calmly looking out of the window while her hand rested on the Pokeball that belonged to Mr. Mime. Originally Mr. Mime would of sat next to Delia only for the plan to change when they realised that he had a bad fear of aeroplanes.

"This is amazing!" Ash cried out drawing his mother's and Professor Oak's attention to him, "I hope we get to met loads of new Pokémon and battle tones of strong trainers!"

"Well Ash in the Unova region is filled with Pokémon that you will not find in the Kanto, Johto, Honnen or Sinnon region," Professor Oak informed Ash causing Ash's excitement to reach an all time high.

"I can't wait!" Ash cried out as Pikachu cried out in agreement, "What do you think mum? After all you did chose to travel here."

"Well I had first thought of travelling around the Sinnon region but when Professor Oak informed me that Gary was heading in that direction to do his a favour I thought it would be better if we came to the Unova region," Delia said with a serene smile, "Ash...would you mind going up front and asking when we will arrive?"

"What about the call button?" Ash asked in confusion as he pointed to the button above his seat.

"It does not work Ash," Professor Oak said quickly feeling Delia's gaze on him.

"Alright, I'll tell them it's broken while I'm up there," Ash said as he undid his seatbelt and stood up, "Let's go Pikachu."

Delia and Professor Oak did not say a single word as they watched Ash squeeze past them out into the walkway and towards the front of the plane with Pikachu on happily sat on Ash's shoulder. Once Ash was out of ear range Professor Oak gripped the coarse feeling arm of the chair and looked at Delia with an uneasy expression on his face.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Delia? I thought that originally you had wanted to travel to find your husband," Professor Oak said as he sent Delia a worried look, "What is with trying to find Ash a bodyguard all of a sudden? What would R-"

"My husband has had no input with bringing up our son and when I tried to contact him about my message I was unable to so I left a message," Delia replied simply as she turned to Professor Oak while keeping one eye out for Ash, "I do not see any harm in find Ash a bodyguard while we are travelling, with all the trouble and adventures Ash has gotten himself into I have started to worry. Besides! Have you seen the photo's of the strong trainers there are in the Unova region!"

"Strong trainers?" Professor Oak asked in shock, "Delia how do you even know if Ash will even let a bodyguard travel with him?"

"A mother knows, he will let a bodyguard travel with him," Delia replied with a fire in her eyes, "Besides if he won't then he will be stuck travelling with me, I am worried that one of these days Ash will return home in a body bag."

"Have you ever thought that Ash might just leave the bodyguard during the night?" Professor Oak suggested, he felt pity for Ash.

"I guessed something like that might happen which is why I will be making sure Ash see's the person as a friend first and _then _a bodyguard. And this is another reason why I wanted to travel with Ash for, I want to get to know my son. His grown up so fast during his adventures that I hardly know him anymore, I do not want to end up losing him like I might have with my husband," Delia answered before a sudden fire lit in her eyes, "And from the information my husband's friends have sent me there is a high chance that he is in the Unova region so _when_ I get my hands on him I will not be letting him go any time soon!"

"I-I understand, it looks like you already have the reunion planned," Professor Oak said with a nervous grin, "Do you think-"

"Mum! Professor Oak!"

The pair fell silent and looked up only to spot Ash running towards them with Pikachu at his feet.

"Did you find out when the plane will be landing?" Delia asked as her son neared them.

"Yeah, in a minute or so," Ash replied excitedly as he slipped past his mother and Professor Oak back into his seat and did up his seatbelt as Pikachu leapt back into his lap, "The lady said the pilot should be making his announcement right n-"

"Welcome to the Unova region ladies and gentlemen," the pilots voice suddenly said as it burst out of the speakers, "Thank you for flying with us.""

A few seconds later with a small bump the plane landed on top of the blue ocean water not far away from the boats.

"I can't wait to see all the new Pokémon!" Ash yelled out suddenly as the captain made the announcement that it was safe to leave the plane, "I'm so excited!"

"We will be seeing all the new Pokémon soon Ash but remember that we are meeting up with Professor Juniper," Delia said with a small smile as she and Professor Oak undid their seatbelts and stood up.

"I know but I will be finally seeing loads of new Pokémon and people before Gary!" Ash said excitedly as he fidgeted about waiting to get off of the plane, "I wonder what sort of Pokémon are just outside the plane!"

"Well Ash we will never know unless we get moving," Professor Oak said with an understanding smile as he joined the group of people slowly moving off of the plane.

Grinning madly Ash followed the Pokémon Professor's lead with Pikachu on his head and his mother bringing up the rear. The trio of humans and Pikachu slowly made their way out of the plane and took their first steps in the Unova region. A large smile appeared on Ash's face as he ran a few feet away from the two adults and peered curiously into the water only to let out a cry of surprise as a strange pink fish Pokémon jumped out of the water for a second before disappering back into the ocean.

"Amazing! I wonder what that Pokémon was!" Ash cried out feeling like it was Christmas day, "Mum, come and look!"

Nervously frowning Delia opened her mouth only for Professor Oak to put his hand on her shoulder and send her a comforting and encouraging smile.

"Go and have a look Delia, I know you are just as excited as Ash is," Professor Oak said taking his hand off of Delia's shoulder, "I have all the paperwork needed so I'll go and sort it out and get our bags."

"Thank you Professor," Delia replied with a smile before turning back to her son and making her way over to Ash, "I'm coming Ash!"

Just as Delia made it half way to Ash a low but dangerous rumbling of thunder echoed throughout the area. Looking up at the sky Delia let out a gasp as a strange circler storm cloud came towards them at a fast pace. Remembering what Ash had told her about his previous arrivals in different regions and not wanting Ash or Pikachu to get hurt Delia's hand flew straight to her Mimey's pokeball, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Mimey, protect Ash and Pikachu!" Delia cried out as she threw the Pokéball and with a bright burst of red light her Mr. Mime stood next to Ash and Pkachu ready for action.

Looking around for just what might be a danger to his trainer's child and Pokémon partner Mimey looked up only to let out a worried cry as a large bolt of thunder came crashing down towards them. Thinking fast Mimey grabbed both Ash and Pikachu before teleporting them both away and reappearing next to Delia. The thunder hit the ground in the exact place Pikachu had been moments before.

With wide eyes Ash looked up into the eye of the storm, "What is that Pokémon?" he asked as he spotted a large black strange shape in the middle of the storm. The glowing red eyes seemed to stare straight into Ash's soul.

Following her son's gaze Delia looked up into the sky only to shot the strange Pokémon in the sky for a second before a blinding flash of blue light filled their vision. Worried for his trainer Mimey quickly threw up a protective barrier around them all, not wanting his trainer or her son and Pikachu to be harmed. As quickly as it had come the bright blue light disappeared and took the storm with it leaving nothing but bright blue sunny skies.

"What a storm, was there really a Pokémon in the middle of those clouds?" Delia asked as Mimey nervously dropped the barrier, "Did you rec-"

"Delia! Ash!" the voice of Professor Oak suddenly cried out causing the group to turn around only to find Professor Oak quickly running towards them with the two large suitcases being dragged behind him, "Are you both alright?"

"We are fine Professor," Delia replied before as she looked at her son only to get a nod of agreement, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"All I saw was black storm clouds from where I was," Professor Oak replied with a frown, "Maybe Professor Juniper knows something about this."

Nodding their heads in agreement Professor Oak, Delia and Ash along with Pikachu and Mimey turned and head off of the pier and towards the nearby road only for a jeep to suddenly pull up and a young woman stepped out.

"Professor Juniper!" Professor Oak cried out happily as he went to greet his fellow Pokémon Professor.

The woman seemed to scream out Pokémon Professor to Ash, she had the same white lab coat that all the Pokémon Professor's he had meet owned. She had long brown hair done up in a high ponytail which framed her face perfectly showing off her soft blue eyes and allowed her red diamonded shaped earrings to dangle freely. Under her lab coat she wore a plain white t-shirt and a plain green shirt with a pair of red and white trainers on her feet.

"I'm so sorry about being late, I got stuck in that strange thunder storm," Professor Juniper said with a kind smile before looking at Ash and Delia, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Professor Juniper."

"Professor Oak has told me so much about you Professor," Delia said with a kind smile on her face, "My name is Delia and this is my Mimey, my son Ash and his Pokémon partner Pikachu."

At their names Ash, Mimey and Pikachu let out their own version of a greeting which Professor Juniper returned.

"Well how about we get going? From what Professor Oak tells me Ash I bet you are just dying to see all the Pokémon that the Unova region has to offer," Professor Juniper said with a smile as she motioned to her jeep.

Nodding their heads everyone climbed into the jeep through Mimey was returned to his Pokeball when there was found to be not enough space. Slipping into his seat in the jeep with Pikachu sitting on his lap Ash began to look around for any new Pokémon he could spot.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash said excitedly as Professor Juniper started the jeep and pulled out onto the road.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 2**

Two pairs of excited eyes took in every single sight they could as the jeep made its way along the road under the bright sun that lit up and brought life to the trees and grass surrounding it.

"Amazing!" Ash cried out in excitement as he spotted a flock of strange grey, black and white flying Pokémon in the sky, "I have never seen that Pokémon before!"

"Oh! They are so cute!" Delia squealed out happily causing Ash to lower his gaze to the ground to look at more new Pokémon, "Look Ash! I would love to travel with one of those cute Pokémon!"

Quickly looking to where his mother was gazing Ash spotted a heard of deer like Pokémon who where a soft creamy colour but their top half was bright pink with several yellow spots and on top of their head was a strange tuff of yellow hair in the shape of a flower.

"I can see why you would want one, they look cute," Ash replied knowing his mothers weakness for cute things only for a grin to appear on his face as the strange pink deer Pokémon sudden froze and ran away into the nearby bushes, "And fast! I bet that their speed would really help in a Pokémon battle."

A soft scurrying sound caught Ash's attention before he could say anything else, his eyes went wide in surprise as they drove past a group of brown rodent Pokémon with red and yellow eyes.

'Amazing, they look like a mixture between Rattata, Raticate and Pikachu with how they act and move' Ash thought only for the strange rodent like Pokémon to quickly spot them and run away in a single straight line.

"So what do you think of all the Pokémon?" Professor Jupiter asked with a smile on her face without taking her eyes off of the road, "This is your first time seeing them right?"

"That's right! They are so amazing! I cannot wait until mum and I start our journey!" Ash answered with an excited grin on his face, "I cannot wait to see all of the cool and new Pokémon that I have never seen before."

"I agree with you Ash, I hope to capture several Pokémon while travelling and try new things," Delia said with a smile as she turned to look out at the large lake where white swan like Pokémon calmly sat on the water relaxing and pruning themselves, "Through I think I will leave the gym battles and serious battles to you. I just want to enjoy travelling and enjoy the experience."

"Well you will find a lot of people wanting to see your Pokémon from your home region as we have never seen them here before," Professor Jupiter said with a smile as she glanced up to look through the rear-view mirror, "I see you have a Pikachu Ash."

"Yeah, Pikachu is my first Pokémon and we are best friends," Ash replied with a smile as he glanced down at Pikachu who was happily sitting in his lap, "Is Pikachu rare here?"

"Very, we have not seen one in the wild or any Pokémon from Kanoto here," Professor Jupiter replied as she turned her attention back to the road, "Which is why I want to pick Professor Oak's brain for when we get back to the lab."

Allowing the talk between the two Professor's to go over his head Ash turned and took in the sights around him with wide excited eyes. The rough dirt roads slowly turned into tarmac roads and buildings began to appear more and more as they drove on. Soon enough they had entered their first town in the Unova region.

"Welcome to Nuvema Town, my lab is just ahead," Professor Jupiter said with a smile on her face while Ash watched with wide eyes as two laughing children ran by on the path following a strange grey and white Pokémon whose body and movements looked similar to Pikachu's in a way, "We do not have far to go now, just around one last corner."

"I cannot wait," Delia said with an excited smile on her face as she took in the town, "Nuvema Town is just a small and cute place, it reminds me of Pallet Town. I cannot wait to see what else we will see and find in this region!"

"Me too mum!" Ash replied excitedly as Professor Jupiter turned the corner only to pull up in front of her lab and park the jeep out front.

"Alright everyone, follow me," Professor Jupiter said as she turned the jeep's engine off and took off her seatbelt.

"We are finally here Pikachu," Ash said softly as he quickly followed the Professor's words and got out of the jeep, "I wonder what type of people and Pokémon we will meet."

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied excitedly as the group gathered together and walked into the large building.

Entering the building Ash began to look around only for a panic filled voice to draw his and everyone's attention. Running towards them, stumbling a few times, was a lab assistant with short black-blue hair and kind eyes as he carried a silver suitcase.

"Professor! The new trainer is here and has been waiting for an hour already!" the lab assistant cried out frantically as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"It is that time of the year already," Professor Jupiter asked in surprise, "My it does come around quick doesn't it."

"Here, I got the starter Pokémon, the Pokedex and the Pokeballs right here for you," the lab assistant said quickly as he pulled the Pokedex and Pokeballs out of his lab coat pocket and handed them over to Professor Jupiter who accepted them and placed them in her own lab coat pocket before taking the silver suitcase off of him, "He is waiting in the main waiting area for you Professor."

"So you hand out Pokémon to new trainers just like Professor Oak?" Delia asked as a spark enter her eye, "Do you think that this new trainer would be willing to battle with me? Mr. Mime and I have been together for a long time but we are new to the whole battling thing."

"Wow, a Mr. Mime, I have never got the chance to see one of those," Professor Jupiter said as her eyes lit up only to quickly shake her head and motion to the group to start walking again, "That would be up to the new trainer Mrs. Ketchum but if they agree you could battle outside the lab."

"Thank you very much," Delia replied as she reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out an identical Pokedex that her son has, "What sort of Pokémon do you give out? Are they different to the starter Pokémon back home?"

"When did you get a Pokedex mum?" Ash asked in surprise as they walked along the hallway.

"Professor Oak gave me it and several Pokeballs when I went over to inform him of the region we would be travelling in," Delia replied easily as she checked something on the Pokedex before slipping it back into her pocket, "I got both your Pokedex and mine updated for this region while Professor Oak was scanning in all the Pokémon you have seen from your travels. I was just making sure the data was working as Professor Oak said it might take a bit of time."

"Really?" Ash asked excitedly as he reached down to pull out his own Pokedex only to stop when Professor Jupiter spoke.

"Hello Trip, welcome," Professor Jupiter said happily as she came to a stop, "Excited about starting your journey?"

Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak stood back a bit and watched Professor Jupiter deal with the new Pokémon trainer. Delia frowned slightly as she took in the boy's grey-green hair and his orange and black jacket, to Delia the new trainer whole body language told her that he was cocky and looked down on others and he would not make a good bodyguard for Ash at all.

"Of course I am Professor," Trip replied as he ignored the group behind the Professor totally, "I have been waiting a long time..."

"Yes, sorry about that but I got caught up in that freak thunder storm," Professor Jupiter said with a grin as she took a few footsteps over to the nearby group of tables and chairs and placed the silver suitcase on top of the table and began to open it, "So, do you have an idea on which Pokémon you will chose?"

"I might but I want to keep my options open," Trip replied with a sneer as he turned to look at the three Pokeballs in the suitcase, "Which one of them is the strongest?"

At the boy's words Delia winced slightly and quickly placed a calming hand on Ash's shoulder. Looking down at her son Delia let out a sigh as she found Ash to be glaring at the new trainer angrily.

"Keep calm Ash," Delia said softly so no one else would hear them, "He is a new trainer just starting out, he has no idea of the lessons that you have learnt on your many travels. Keep calm and be my big man."

"Yes mum," Ash replied as he took a calming breath and gave his mother a faint smile while Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek, "I just do not like how he asked which one was the strongest is all."

Nodding her head Delia turned her attention back to Professor Jupiter and Trip only to bite back a squeal as she spotted three adorable looking Pokémon now standing on the ground that stood in a row.

The one on the right hand side was a small black and orange pig like Pokémon with a large excited smile on its face with a small red ball on the end of its small curly tail. Suddenly it scrunched up its face and sneezed only to let out a large burst of fire making it obvious to all that this was the fire type.

The next Pokémon, the one in the middle, an adorable sea otter looking Pokémon stood proudly showing off the beautiful arrays of blue along with white colouring of its body. It proudly tapped the scalchop which sat on its stomach making Delia coo softly at its cuteness while Ash grinned at it making the Pokémon blush. According to Professor Jupiter this was the water type Pokémon.

The last Pokémon, standing on the left with its small green arms crossover its snake like body and its nose up in the air made Delia frown. She had a feeling that this Pokémon, which as the last one left could only be the grass type Pokémon and from the way Trip was looking at it Delia knew which Pokémon the new trainer would chose.

"Well Trip which Pokémon will you chose?" Professor Jupiter asked with a smile while the Oshawott and Tepig looked at Trip hopefully through Snivy continued to ignore everyone.

A smirk appeared on Trip's face, "I have decided on Snivy."

At Trip's word Delia winced slightly at the two heartbroken expression's on Oshawott's and Tepig's face. As she watched Professor Jupiter hand the boy his Pokedex and Pokeballs she felt an instant dislike to his young trainer.

'I am not letting him travel with Ash and I or be my Ashy's bodyguard' Delia thought as she hid her thoughts from everyone else.

"Have a good journey Trip," Professor Jupiter said causing Delia to break out of her thoughts only to find the new trainer walking past them.

Remembering her words from earlier Delia spoke up, "Trip was it? Would you mind having a Pokémon battle with me?"

Trip paused, looked Delia up and down before shooting her a dirty look, "With you? No way am I going to battle against you."

"Alright, have a nice journey," Delia replied not letting Trip's words effect her as he ignored them and began walking out of the lab, feeling her son's anger bubbling under her hand Delia spoke again, "Now Ash if he does not want to battle there is no trouble, there will be chances in the future to have a battle. Besides we have our own Pokémon Journey to get started."

"Your right mum!" Ash replied, all thoughts about Trip and his attitude pushed aside, "Can we register here Professor?"

"You certainly can, if you give me your Pokedex's I can set everything up for you both so you can start your journey here in the Unova region," Professor Jupiter said as she held out her hand with a smile.

"Great, thanks Professor," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex and gave it to Professor Jupiter only for his mother's Pokedex to join his own in the Professor's hand, "When do you want to start out mum?"

"I was hoping we could start our journey tomorrow morning as it is late afternoon and we have come all this way already," Delia said with a smile, "You will have to remember Ash that I am not used to all this travelling like you are, you are going to have to take it easy with me and show me several things."

"Do not worry mum!" Ash replied with an excited smile on his face, "I will look after you! You will be a pro in no time at all!"

"Well then now that is all settled how about some dinner?" Professor Jupiter asked only for everyone to voice their agreement, "Great, if you can follow me we can get dinner underway."

As Ash followed Professor Jupiter with his mother, Pikachu and Professor Oak inside he bubbled with excitement as in his mind he began to think of all the exciting adventures, new Pokémon and people he would meet tomorrow morning.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 3**

The following morning as the sun rose over Nuvema Town four people and two Pokémon, one child and three adults, a Mr. Mime and a Pikachu, stepped out of Professor Jupiter's lab with large excited smiles on their faces. Ash quickly ran out of the lab only to pause and run back to where the adults and Mr. Mime was slowly walking out with Pikachu following behind him happily.

"My, what a beautiful morning!" Delia said with a relaxed smile on her face as she looked up at the blue sky which still held a touch of red and orange that had yet to fade from the sunrise, "It looks like today is going to be the perfect day to start our journey Ash."

"I cannot wait!" Ash cried out excitedly as he punched the air, Pikachu nodding his head in agreement while Delia, Professor Oak, Professor Jupiter and Mr. Mime watched on with fond faces, "I wonder what type of Pokémon I will catch first? A bug type? A grass type? Maybe even a-"

"Well how about letting me give you both your Pokedex's back before you go running off Ash," Professor Jupiter suggested good naturally as she reached into her white lab coat pocket and pulled out Delia's Pokedex with five Pokeballs before reaching into her pocket again and pulling out Ash's Pokedex and five Pokeballs, "The closest Pokecentre is on the other side of the forest if you need any help."

"We will," Delia replied happily as accepted her Pokedex and Pokeballs from Professor Jupiter, "This is so exciting! I cannot believe I am really travelling with Ash and not just waiting at home for him!"

"Well spare a thought for me," Professor Oak said with a smile on his face, "I want phone calls and letters from both of you, I will continue to look after your Pokémon Ash and I will also look after any Pokémon both of you capture in this new region."

"Thanks Professor," Ash answered as he happily took his Pokedex and Pokeballs from Professor Jupiter and slipped his Pokedex into his pocket before clipping his empty Pokeballs onto his belt around his waist, "I cannot wait for my first gym battle!"

"We need to get to the other side of the forest first Ash," Delia said calmly before Ash could become too excited, "And do you even know where the closest Pokémon gym is?"

"Errr...no," Ash replied with a blush as he turned and looked to the two Pokémon Professors for help.

"The closest Pokémon gym is in Striaton city, so I would challenge the Striation gym first," Professor Jupiter replied as she smiled at Ash's enthusiasm and excitement, "Good luck Ash and take care."

"Thanks Professor! I will," Ash replied as he turned to face his mother who had just finished placing her Pokeballs into the special belt that she had brought while shopping with her son in the B and C store, "Ready to go mum?"

"I think so, we have forgotten nothing...I think," Delia said as a thoughtful expression appeared on her face, "Professor Oak w-"

"I will send you two anything you have forgotten and if you two want to send anything home you can just send it to my lab where Tracey and I will be happy to look after the items and place them in your house for you," Professor Oak replied knowing what Delia was going on about, "I will also make sure to check on your house every day to make sure nothing goes wrong, if you want I could always ask Tracey to housesit for a few days."

"I bet he will say yes and want to housesit in a week's time," Ash said with a teasing grin on his face, "Brad has managed to get a week off while the editors go over his new film and he is planning to spend it with Tracey."

"Brad? Tracey?" Professor Jupiter asked in confusion.

"Tracey is my lab assistant and Brad is his boyfriend, the two of them live in different regions and Brad's work makes it hard for them to be together," Professor Oak explained calmly causing Professor Jupiter to nod in understanding, "Delia, is it alright with you if Brad and Tracey-"

"As long as they keep the house safe, dust free, tidy and clean than I do not mind," Delia replied with a smile, "It is nice to know that I will not have to come back to a dusty house and a garden that needs weeding."

"Can we set out now?!" Ash whined out causing everyone to laugh, "I can't wait until any longer!"

"Take care then Ash, Delia, make sure to keep me updated," Professor Oak said with a chuckle, "Look after each other and have fun."

"If you need any help feel free to give me a call," Professor Jupiter said with a smile, "Good luck with your gym battles Ash, I hope you enjoy your first journey Delia."

With their goodbyes said Ash and Delia turned around and began to walk down the stone path while waving to the two Pokémon Professors as they went. Excitement and determination shone on Delia's face as she silently made a promise to herself in her mind to find the perfect bodyguard for Ash and to track down her husband.

"Bye Professor!" Ash shouted out as they turned around the final corner, out of sight from the two Professors, "Are you ready mum?"

"Ready as I ever will be," Delia replied with a nervous grin as she turned around to face forwards, "I hope that nothing too bad happens on our journey."

"Don't worry mum, with have each other and our Pokémon," Ash replied with a grin before speeding up, "Look! It is the forest!"

"Ash! Slow down!" Delia cried out as Ash suddenly began to run leaving Delia to trail behind him as they made their way out of Nuvema town, "We agreed to take it slow!"

Running after her son Delia followed behind as he ran along the dirt road, past a sunflower that had a bug type Pokémon looking at it, leading from Nuvema town towards the large forest up ahead. In no time at all the pair had made it along the road and had taken their first step into the forest.

"Look! There is that Pokémon we saw yesterday!" Ash cried out in excitement as he came to a stop just a few footsteps into the forest only to get no reply.

Frowning in confusion Ash looked around him only to find his mother was not standing beside him like he expected. Just as he wondered if he should turn back to find her Delia suddenly appeared, jogging slightly and out of breath.

"Ash...you got to remember that I am not used to travelling like you are," Delia said as she came to a stop next to Ash, "I might be used to walking lots but we just ran from Nuvema town to the forest."

"Sorry mum, I just got a bit carried away," Ash replied with a sheepish grin as he waited for his mother to catch her breath, "So are you ready to capture our first Pokémon?"

"As long as it does not have a family that needs it," Delia replied calmly, with her husband doing his disappearing act and Ash going away on Pokémon journey's she knew what it was like for family to be separated for long periods of time, "I wonder if there is any of those cute pink deer like Pokémon around here like the ones I saw yesterday."

"I am not sure mum, let's go and look," Ash replied as they began to walk forwards.

Not wanting to startle any of the wild Pokémon Ash and Delia walked in silence, only using their hands to motion to each other about the direction they were heading in. As the pair looked high and low a soft rustling sound with the familiar voice of the Pokémon they had seen the other day came to their ears. Sharing a grin with each other Delia and Ash slowly and quietly made their way forwards only to come to a stop when they found themselves standing in front of a rustling bush.

Being careful not to spook which ever Pokémon was in the bush Delia pulled out her Pokedex and waited for it to tell her all about the cute pink deer Pokémon she had seen the other day only to find a picture of a small dark green-grey Pokémon with red eyes and two large white tusks.

"Axew, the tusk Pokémon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off but they will grow back harder and sturdier," the Pokedex informed Ash and Delia causing the pair to share a look of confusion.

"That Axew looks nothing like the pink Pokémon we saw," Ash said softly as he let Pikachu to jump to the ground ready for battle, "Do you want to capture it mum or can I?"

"Wait just a moment Ash," Delia said quickly with a frown on her face as she pressed a button on her Pokedex, "It says here that Axew cannot be found in this forest or on any close by route, if there is an Axew in this forest I think it must belong to someone."

As if agreeing with Delia's words a head with long purple hair suddenly popped up out of the bushes with an Axew sitting in the purple hair happily eating a berry. Blinking in shock and confusion Ash began to open his mouth to speak only to be cut off as the head turned around to show the face of a young girl with large brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Iris, and this is Axew, who are you?" the purple haired girl, Iris asked as she happily munched on a berry.

"It is nice to meet you Iris, my name is Delia and this is my son Ash," Delia greeted with a kind motherly smile on her face, "We are travelling together on a Pokémon journey."

"You are travelling with your mother?" Iris asked in surprise as she shot Ash a thoughtful look, "Man, you are a little kid."

"Hey!" Ash shouted angrily only to be ignored by Iris as she disappeared back into the bushes, "I am not a little kid! I-"

"Ash it is alright," Delia said calmly as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "I guess it is a little strange to be on a journey with your mother besides I am sure that girl is long gone by now, how about we go back to finding that Pokémon?"

"Alright mum," Ash answered as he turned to the right to walk in the direction that they had heard the Pokémon, through not without shooting the bush a glare.

Smiling at her son's actions Delia simply ignored the bush and walked alongside Ash as she began to look for the adorable cute Pokémon she wanted to capture.

"Mum! Look!" Ash cried out breaking Delia out of her thoughts.

Following her son's line of sight Delia found the deer like Pokémon they had been looking for standing a few feet in front of them with a careful look on its face. Not wanting to waste any time Delia's hand quickly flew down to Mr. Mime's Pokeball.

"Battle time Mr. Mime!" Delia cried out as she threw her pokeball causing a bright red flash of light to appear as Mr. Mime came out of its pokeball before it was returned to her waiting hand, "Ready to battle Mimey?"

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime replied as he prepared himself to fight.

The pink Pokémon looked around only to find no escape, turning its attention back to the humans and Pokémon the deer like Pokémon prepared itself for battle.

"Deer! Deerling!" the Pokémon said as it lowered its head before charging forwards.

"It is using tackle, Mr. Mime, dodge and use Light Screen!" Delia called out quickly as she kept her eyes on the battle.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted out as it quickly used its Light Screen attack causing the Deerling to crash into the invisible wall and be thrown backwards.

"Good work Mimey, now use double slap!" Delia called out as she quickly grabbed one of her Pokeballs and pressed the white button causing it to grow in size.

Mr. Mime nodded his head and waited for the perfect moment which came when the Deerling stood up on shaky legs, took one look at him and charged forwards using quick attack. With a determined cry Mr. Mime dodged the attack and used the closeness to his advantage and attacked using his double slap causing the Deerling to fall to the ground and not get back up.

"Good work Mimey," Delia called out as she threw a Pokeball at the unmoving Pokémon.

With baited breaths Delia, Mr. Mime, Ash and Pikachu watched as the deer Pokémon was sucked into the Pokéball only for it to rock side to side a few times before a soft ding sound was heard.

"I did it! I caught my very first Pokémon!" Delia cried out happily as she rushed forwards to grab the Pokeball only to let out a startled yell and freeze when a large metal claw like hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the Pokeball.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he rushed forwards to grab his mother's Pokeball only to fall to the ground as the Pokeball was lifted up into the air and a familiar voice came to his ears.

**To Be Continued...**

**So there are no confusion about what Pokémon belong to what trainer:**

**Delia's Pokémon: Mr. Mime, Deerling.**

**Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 4**

"Prepare for trouble!" a female's voice shouted out.

"And make it double!" a male's voice called causing Ash to let out a groan as he recognised the words.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the female said again causing Delia's eyes to flash as she began looking around for her missing Pokeball.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the male voice said, this time sounding closer causing Ash to quickly scoop Pikachu up off of the ground and hold him protectively.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the female said only for the male to speak again, "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Suddenly the bushes in front of them began to shake causing both Delia and Ash to hold onto their last Pokémon protectively while mentally preparing themselves for a Pokémon battle.

"Jessie!" Jessie cried out as she jumped out of the bushes and struck a stylish pose, in her hand was Delia's pokeball that held her new Pokémon.

"Give my mum her Pokémon back!" Ash shouted out angrily only to be ignored by Team Rocket.

"James!" James yelled out as he too jumped out of the bushes and gracefully landed next to Jessi.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessi said with a wink causing Ash to groan.

"They blast off a lot," Ash said with a sigh.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said as he pulled out a beautiful red rose from nowhere.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth said as he jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Jessie and James holding a small box with what looked like an opening on the top.

"What are you three doing here?" Ash asked as he kept a tight hold on Pikachu, "Give my mum her Pokémon back!"

"Your mum's Pokémon?" Jessie asked as she looked from Ash to Delia in surprise, "Now this is a surprise, what is the twerps mother doing all the way out here? Is this a family holiday or something?"

"I am travelling with Ash and looking for a bodyguard for him!" Delia said simply through her eyes held anger, "You have my Pokémon, please give it back."

"A bodyguard? You want to get the twerp a bodyguard!" Meowth cried out in shock as he looked at the woman, "Why on earth would you want to do that for? It would make it harder for us to get his Pokémon!"

"Like you ever succeed," Ash said before turning to his mother, "A bodyguard? Mum I am not on my very first journey, why do you think I need one for?"

"I got worried after hearing all about your various adventures dear, it is not that I do not trust you or anything of the sort," Delia said as her eyes took on a dangerous glint as she gave Team Rocket a glance, "It is people like these two and their talking Meowth that I do not trust. We have only just left Professor Jupiter's lab not an hour ago and we have already ran into people who want to hurt us!"

"Hey! We do not want to hurt you!" Meowth said angrily only to freeze and gulp in fear when he suddenly found himself put under Delia's glare, "We just want to steal your Pokémon."

"And to me that is just as bad as hurting my son," Delia said as anger flared up in her eyes, "It takes a lot to get me angry but one sure way to get me angry without a lot of effort is to try and harm my son!"

James gulped nervously, his eyes drifted to Ash and Pikachu who was not trying to do anything to stop the woman. Fear washed through him as James' mind slowly added several facts together and one major fact stood out to James. Ash and Pikachu was doing nothing to chase them away.

"Err...Jessie, Meowth," James said nervously as he turned his attention back to his two friends, "I think we should be careful of this woman."

"Careful? Of the twerp's mother?" Jessi asked with a loud obnoxious laugh, "Why? All this proves it that the twerp is a baby who needs his mother to hold his hand all the time!"

"Yeah and besides we got our first Unova region Pokémon already," Meowth said smugly as he motioned to the Pokeball in Jessi's hand, "I do not think that woman is very strong. I could properly take her on and win!"

"Mum," Ash began only to blink in surprise when his mother flashed him a kind playful grin, all traces of her previous anger was gone.

"Do not worry Ash, Pikachu, mum has everything under control," Delia said with a playful wink as she turned to Mr. Mime, "Mimey it is time to show everyone just how hard we have been working to go on this trip! Let's teach them a thing or two with double slap!"

"Mime!" Mr. Mime cried out as he rushed forwards startling Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Since when has the twerp had a Mr. Mime?" James asked nervously as the Pokémon rushed towards them angrily.

"It must be his mothers," Jessi screeched out in fear as Mr. Mime raised a hand, "This is not the new start that we wanted!"

"It is too soon to be blasting off!" Meowth shouted as Mr. Mime's large gloved like hand hit them for the first time, "Jessi, James, do something?"

"What about you? You are a Pokémon," James said cried out as he got hit by Mr. Mime's double slap.

"Oh No!" Jessi suddenly yelled out catching everyone's attention, "The Pokeball! It got thrown out of my hands when that dumb mime Pokémon hit us!"

"Quick Mr. Mime, get that Pokeball! It has our new friend inside!" Delia called out causing Mr. Mime to nod his head and quickly grab the Pokeball.

"Hey!" Jessi suddenly screamed causing Meowth to wince at the high pitch, "Give us back that Pokeball! We stole it from you fair and square!"

"Why are you stealing other people's Pokémon for?" Delia asked as Mr. Mime quickly made his way over to Delia with the Pokeball safely in his hands, "With that motto of yours I would of thought that you were the good guys."

"Good guys?" Jessi, James and Meowth asked at the said time in confusion.

"Yes, your motto does say you are the good guys," Delia replied as she accepted the Pokeball from Mr. Mime, "You did say that you protect the world and unite everyone, which makes me think that you are the good guys. I want to know why the so called good guys are acting like the bad guys for."

Ash watched with a mixture of amusement and curiosity as the three Team Rocket members thought his mother's words over. A small smile came to his lips, he felt sorry for them because when she wanted to be his mother could be very persuasive.

"You know, the twerps mother is right," Jessi said slowly as her eyes widened in shock as she mentally went over their motto, "All of these years that we have been saying it..."

"We have been saying a good guy motto and not a bad guy motto," James finished as his own wide shocked eyes met Jessi's, "What should we do Jess? Are we good guys or bad guys?"

"I...am not sure James," Jessi answered as they ignored everything around them, "Meowth what do you think?"

"I think we need a new motto," Meowth said simply as he folded his arms and nodded his head, "We are not good guys or bad guys, we are members of Team Rocket and-"

"How would you feel about leaving Team Rocket and becoming my Ashy's bodyguards?" Delia asked innocently as she clipped her returned Pokeball to her belt while Mr. Mime stood protectively between her and the Team Rocket trio, "That way you would not have to change your motto."

"WHAT!" was the collective cry of shock and surprise as everyone turned and looked at Delia in surprise.

"Mum, they keep trying to steal Pikachu! They have chased me around several regions!" Ash objected while Pikachu nodded his head in agreement, "Over half of the bad situations I get into is because of them and their schemes to steal Pikachu! Besides I do not need a bodyguard."

At Ash's words Delia's relaxed expression took on a more harden edge to it, her eyes slowly looked Jessi, James and Meowth over and the tension in the air between them grew.

"Man, it feels like I am answering to my old school teacher because I did something wrong in class," Jessi said dumbly while James and Meowth nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mimey, let's teach these people not to harm my little boy," Delia said as her expression took on a dangerous light which was soon mirrored by Mr. Mime's, "This is why I would feel safer if you had a bodyguard Ashy."

It was all Ash could do to watch as Mr. Mime used his natural physic powers to lift Jessi, James and Meowth along with their black box machine off of the ground and into the air. No matter how loud they yelled or how much they struggled they found themselves unable to get free of Mr. Mime's physic hold.

"Hey! What is going on? Let us go you great big clown!" Meowth yelled out angrily as he struggled to get free only to keep on failing.

"Mimey it is time to send them flying just like in the stories Ash has told us," Delia suddenly said causing Jessi, James and Meowth to freeze, "This time through make sure they go far away from our Ash."

Ash and Pikachu watched with wide shocked eyes as Mr. Mime sent Team Rocket flying with a single wave of their hand, by the time the trio had the chance to shout 'we are blasting off again' they where only a twinkle in the sky.

"Remind me to never upset mum," Ash said to Pikachu causing the electric mouse Pokémon to nod his head in agreement, both of them had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"So what do you think Ash? Mimey and I have been training for a few months before you even got home so we would not slow you down," Delia said with a happy smile making both Pikachu and Ash gulp nervously at the same time, "Do you think we have gotten stronger?"

"Yeah, you have both come on a lot," Ash replied as he looked at his mother in a new way, "That was amazing! You did not let Team Rocket find a single chance to kick our butts!"

"My, what kind words," Delia said happily as a small blush appeared on her face, "What do we say Mimey."

"Mime, Mr. Mime," Mr. Mime answered with a happy grin as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, "Mime."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said causing Mr. Mime to blush.

"Mum...do I really need a bodyguard?" Ash asked finally as the drama from Team Rocket slowly drained away.

"Yes Ash, look what just happened! What has just happened has made up my mind," Delia replied as she gave Ash a stern look, "You have three choices Ash, you can either travel with me, return home until you agree to having a bodyguard or travelling with me or travelling with a bodyguard that we have both picked out and who is your friend and has agreed to be your bodyguard."

At his mother's words Ash suddenly found himself under the spot light with his emotions and mind confused and conflicting. It was his mother's gaze on him that caused Ash to stop and think things through first before answering, his mother knew him too well.

"Alright, I understand," Ash replied as he looked his mother straight in the eye, "I will chose to..."

**To Be Continued...**

**So there are no confusion about what Pokémon belong to what trainer:**

**Delia's Pokémon: Mr. Mime, Deerling.**

**Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Random AU Challenge which mine is alternative characters and The Multi Map Chap Challenge.**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, I understand," Ash replied as he looked his mother straight in the eye, "I will chose to travel with a friend and bodyguard. I understand how you feel because...well sometimes at night when everything goes quiet I look up at the stars and wonder how you are doing, if you are safe, happy...you know..."

"Oh Ash, you have no reason to worry about me as I know you will return home and keep in contact with me," Delia said with a smile, the 'unlike your father' was left unspoken through, "Now than how about we make our way through this forest and get to that Pokémon centre on the other side before night?"

"Alright mum, " Ash replied, after seeing his mother battle with Mr. Mime like she did he felt a new type of respect for his mother, "I hope we come across some berries, I am starving!"

"Ash, you only had breakfast about two hours ago," Delia said with a small smile, she was used to her son's bottomless pit habits, "Through I do agree with you about finding some berries as-"

"Osh! Oshawott!" an excited voice called out causing the group to freeze and look around.

"That sounded like the Oshawott from Professor Jupiter's lab," Ash said with a thoughtful expression as he looked around trying to work out where the shout had come from.

"Maybe Professor Jupiter is close by and doing some training with Oshawott to help prepear it for when it is chosen by a new trainer?" Delia suggested thoughtfully.

"Osh! Osh!" the Oshawott's shout came to them again, this time they could tell which direction the voice was coming from.

"It is coming from the other side of the forest, if it is the Professor's Oshawott then how did it manage to get so far away from the lab?" Ash asked as a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "We need to find that Oshawott and see if it is Professor Jupiter's or if there is a new trainer who chose it and is training in the forest."

"I agree Ash but where do you think we should start looking? This forest is not just a few trees," Delia said only to look at her son in surprise as a smirk appeared on his face, "Ash?"

"Have you forgotten the places I have travelled and seen? I have learnt a few things," Ash said as he looked up to the sky and scanned it, "First we need a flying type Pokémon."

"Flying type?" Delia asked in confusion only for a flock of blue duck like Pokémon flying above them to appear, "What about those blue flying Pokémon up there?"

"Perfect," Ash said with a grin as he turned his attention downwards again to Pikachu who was watching him with an understanding glint in his eyes, "You ready to capture our very first Pokémon of this region buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a determined nod of his head as sparks of electricity flew from Pikachu's checks, "Pikachu?"

"That's right buddy, time to make a new friend," Ash replied with a grin as he turned his attention to the flying blue Pokémon who were quickly getting away, "Pikachu use your thunderbolt to see if we can get their attention!"

Delia watched as Pikachu nodded his head and let out a loud yell sending a thunderbolt attack up to the sky just missing the flock of flying blue ducks. In her mind Delia tried to work out what her son was up to.

'How will catching a new Pokémon help us to find that Oshawott?' Delia thought with a frown on her face as she watched one of the blue ducks pull away from the group and fly down towards them 'What is Ash up to?'

"Get ready to use full tackle Pikachu!" Ash called out as the blue duck Pokémon picked up speed in an obvious quick attack, "Then follow it up with an iron tail!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu replied with a determined nod.

Quickly Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the blue bird Pokémon causing his Pokedex to spring to life

"Ducklett, the water bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims under the water in search of its favourite food, peat moss," the Pokedex informed as various other bits of information flashed across its screen.

"Ducklett huh? A water flying type," Ash muttered to himself as he watched Pikachu follow his orders and dodging the Ducklett's attacks, "Pikachu! Use thunder!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied before letting out a powerful thunder attack at the surprised Ducklett.

From the sidelines Delia turned to Mr. Mime with a questioning look on her face, "Do you have any idea why Ash is capturing a Pokémon for instead of looking for the Oshawott?"

"Mime, Mi," Mr. Mime replied with a shake of his head, he too was totally confused by Ash's and Pikachu's behaviour.

A sudden cry captured Delia's and Mr. Mime's attention causing them to look back at the battle only to find the Ducklett panting heavily while staring down Pikachu and Ash taking out a Pokeball.

"Alright,," Ash said as he made the Pokeball full size, "Pokeball go!"

With those words Ash threw the Pokeball at the Ducklett and watched with baited breath as the Pokeball hit the Ducklett causing the water flying Pokémon to get sucked into the Pokeball and watched as the Pokeball shook. A few seconds later the Pokeball stopped moving and a sound echoed throughout the area letting Ash know he had successfully captured the Ducklett.

"Alright! I caught a Ducklett!" Ash cried out excitedly as he did a victory pose with the Pokeball held high and Pikachu copying him.

"Well done Ash but how does this help us find the Oshawott?" Delia asked, torn between praising her son and wondering what had gotten into him.

"Like this," Ash replied with a grin as he remembered Brock's many teachings and advice.

Wondering what Ash was up to Delia and Mr. Mime watched carefully as he walked over to a nearby bush filled with Oran berries and started to pick a few. Unable to keep quiet any longer Delia spoke up.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Delia asked as a frown made its way to her face, "Why are you capturing Pokémon and picking berries for? I thought you said that you knew how to find the Oshawott?"

"I do mum, but I could not make my plan work without Ducklett," Ash replied as he sent his mother a reassuring look as he picked several berries, "And the Oran berries are to help Ducklett feel better so he is able to help us find Oshawott."

"Would it not just be easier to split up and search for the Oshawott instead of doing all this?" Delia asked as she motioned to Ducklett's Pokeball and the Oran berry bush, "Mimey and I could look for the Oshawott while you go to the Pokémon centre that Professor Jupiter told us about and have him healed before coming back to join us."

"No need mum, Ducklett is just a bit tired after battling Pikachu," Ash replied calmly as he made sure he had enough Oran berries, "Besides I know Oran berries will do a similar job to the Pokémon centre because I have used them before to heal my Pokémon up while travelling and there is not a Pokémon centre close by."

"That is a smart Ash, I really need to read through those books that Professor Oak gave me," Delia replied only for a loud cry to bring her back to the situation at hand.

"Oshawott! Wott!" the otter Pokémon cried out, this time it sounded more scared and closer.

"We have to be quick, something could be attacking the poor dear," Delia said as she began to turn around only to freeze when Ash brought out his newly captured Ducklett.

With confusion dancing in her eyes Delia watched as her son said some kind words to the blue duck Pokémon, explained a few things to it and offered it the Oran berries that he had picked just moments before. A few seconds later the Ducklett let out a happy cry, flapped its wings and took to the sky.

"Amazing Ash, you really know how to befriend a Pokémon, it seems that you have grown much more than I had realised," Delia said with a motherly smile only to watch as the flying type Pokémon flew off, heading farther into the forest, "What is Ducklett doing Ash? Mind explaining?"

"Well in the past a flying type has always been a big part of my team because it is a big help in a lot of different situations but it is a very big help when Team Rocket attacks," Ash replied with a sheepish grin on his face, "Instead of running all over the place looking for people or Pokémon I am looking for we just have to wait for the flying type to return and tell us where that person or Pokémon is."

"Wow!" Delia gasped out in surprise while Mr. Mime gave Ash an approving look, "I would of never have thought of doing something like that."

"Well I have had enough run ins with Team Rocket and other similar groups to know how to handle these situations," Ash said with a laugh only for it to turn nervous when he saw a flash of dangerous emotion crossover his mothers eyes, "I asked Ducklett to help us look for Oshawott."

Opening her mouth to reply Delia found herself cut off as a loud cry came from the sky, looking up the two humans and two Pokémon spotted a familiar blue Pokémon flying towards them.

"Ducklett, did you find Oshawott?" Ash called out up to the Pokémon who was still air born.

"Duck! Lett! Duck! Ducklett!" the Ducklett cried out nodding his head before turning and flying in the direction it had just come from, this time it flew lower and in a more set determined path.

Without needing to share a word the group of four hurried along following after Ducklett, each one held different thoughts and outcomes as they rushed towards the Oshawott.

'If nothing was wrong then Ducklett would of told us and the Oshawott would not sound so scared and keep crying out for help' Ash thought as he ran alongside Pikachu, Mr. Mime and his mother 'I hope the Oshawott is not hurt or anything.'

"Ducklett has stopped and is just flying in circles now!" Delia said as she pointed to the sky where Ducklett was circling around on area, "That must be where Oshawott is!"

"Let's hurry then, we do not want anything to happen to the Oshawott," Ash replied as ran the rest of the short distance to the area where the Oshawott was.

A few seconds later Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mr. Mime burst into the clearing, all of them alert and ready for a battle as their eyes scanned the clearing. Ducklett flew down from the sky and landed on top of Ash's head and pointed to the middle of the clearing. Following the blue duck Pokémon's wing gasps and angry growls came out of the groups' lips.

"What do you think you are doing to Oshawott?!" Ash yelled out angrily as he glared at the blue haired male who was no longer wearing his normal outfit with the large red letter R on the top, "Let Oshawott go!"

"I...This is not what you think it is!" James cried out nervously as he held the water type Pokémon close to his chest, "I...I found this Oshawott, I heard it calling out for help and came!"

"Where are Jessie and Meowth?" Ash asked as he shot a glare at the oddly nervous man only to frown in confusion when he noticed the way Oshawott clingged to James.

Delia and Ash watched as James bit his lower lip nervously and a look of pain and sadness but a glint in James eyes told them that he had made a choice and he would not go back on it, now or never.

"I...when we landed after you two blasted us off the three of us got into an argument, and it got...nasty when I mentioned what you said about our Motto and well..." James took a deep breath, pulled himself together and looked Delia and Ash straight in the eye, "I quit Team Rocket, I am now a normal Pokémon trainer...can I join your group and travel around with you?"

**To Be Continued...**

**So there are no confusion about what Pokémon belong to what trainer:**

**Delia's Pokémon: Mr. Mime, Deerling.**

**Ash's Pokémon: Pikachu, Ducklett.**


End file.
